csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:User access levels
__NOSHAREDHELP__ ---- For information about user rights at C.Syde's Wiki, see this page. For a wikitable of the individual wiki editing tools and the associated usergroups, see this page. For a wikitable of the individual wiki editing tools without the associated usergroups, see this page. For a complete description of all the individual wiki editing tools for all usergroups on the wiki, see . All Fandom contributors have access to read and contribute to all of our wikis. A number of special user roles also exist on Fandom with advanced user rights, in order to help prevent spam and vandalism. Below is a description of these rights. Any of these may be subject to change or variation on individual wikis. To add or remove users from these groups, use . Local level 'All Users' All users on the Fandom network have the ability to view and read Fandom pages. Unregistered (anonymous) users also usually have the ability to edit and add pages to the wiki, though some wikis, such as this one, require signing into a Fandom account first. 'Registered Users' Users who have are able to: *Customise the appearance and features of the wiki by setting their . * an image, or other file to the wiki. *Add pages to their , which can be used to track edits to a particular page. *Maintain a . *Remove advertisements from all pages (except for the main page of each wiki). *Upload up to at once. 'Autoconfirmed Users' Registered users who have been with Fandom for at least 4 days also have access to the following tools: *No longer have to go through a when inserting an external link into a page, blanking a page or creating a new account. *Edit pages. *Upload up to at once. 'Autopatrolled Users' Autopatrolled users are users who have been editing on Fandom for some time and have demonstrated sufficient trust to not make inappropriate edits. They have access to the following tools: *Automatically have their own edits . The Autopatrolled usergroup is a new usergroup that was officially released on The Sims Wiki on the 13th October 2018, and C.Syde's Wiki on the 5th July 2019. Before those dates, the usergroup did not exist. 'Chat Moderators' Chat moderators are users who have chat moderator status in chat in order to moderate a wiki's chat room. They are able to block users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin removes "Banned from chat" at . Having this status causes "CHAT MODERATOR" to appear next to the username on the user's userpage.Because user tags are used on this wiki, due to a bug in the tags, certain users previously had "CHAT MODERATOR" next to the username of their userpage. , , and previously had the chat moderator tag on all wikis for users that have user tags enabled in their JS, even if they weren't in the chat moderator usergroup. 'Rollbackers' Anyone can vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on , user contributions list, or the list of . It is important to note that admins, assistants, and content moderators already have rollback rights by default. The right can be optional for a user to have rollback, admin, assistant, and content moderator combined, but it will not add extra speed even with slower internet connections. Users with rollback rights are just users who are not necessarily an admin, assistant, or content moderator. On C.Syde's wiki, having this status causes "ROLLBACK" to appear next to the username of the user's userpage. 'Discussion Moderators' Discussion Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having social discussions. They have all the privileges from the autopatrolled and chat moderator groups and also have the ability to: *Remove and restore threads and replies from any user. *Close and reopen threads. *In the feature specifically, discussion moderators also have the ability to move threads from one category to another. *Delete blog comments. *Edit and delete article comments. *Moderate the Discussions feature, if enabled. Having this status causes "DISCUSSION MODERATOR" to appear next to the username on the user's userpage. As of the 14th January 2016, Discussion Moderators now have chat moderator rights, so they are now able to moderate chat, delete blog comments, and edit and delete article comments. Discussion Moderators are a new usergroup that was officially released across Fandom on the 21st January 2015. Before this date, the usergroup officially did not exist. 'Content Moderators' Content Moderators are trusted users who have additional tools available to moderate parts of the community that host the wiki's content. They have all the privileges from the autopatrolled and rollback groups and also have the ability to: * and move fully protected pages. *Delete protected pages. *Edit and move protected files. *Delete and undelete pages and files. *Reupload files. * and unprotect pages. *Patrol pages if the community has the feature enabled. *Delete article comments. Having this status causes "CONTENT MODERATOR" to appear next to the username on the user's userpage. The Content Moderator usergroup is a new usergroup that was officially released across Fandom on the 14th January 2016. Before this date, the usergroup officially did not exist. 'Assistants' Assistants are trusted users who have additional tools available to moderate parts of the community that host the wiki's content. They have all the privileges from the autopatrolled and rollback groups and also have the ability to: *Edit fully protected pages. *Move blog articles. *Move protected pages. *Move files. *Reupload files. * pages from a file upload. *Mark reverted edits as bot edits. *Override antispoof checks on account creation. *Bypass rate limits. * and unprotect pages. *Patrol pages if the community has the feature enabled. *Toggle comments on blog articles. *Use higher limits in API queries. On C.Syde's wiki, having this status causes "ASSISTANT" to appear next to the username of the user's userpage. More information on Assistants can be found here. The Assistant usergroup is a new usergroup that was officially released on the Enyclopedia SpongeBobia on the 20th February 2015, and C.Syde's Wiki on the 30th April 2015. Before those dates, the usergroup did not exist. 'Administrators' (or "admins" or "sysop") are trusted users, who are generally chosen by the community and also have access to the following tools: *They have all the privileges from the autopatrolled, chat moderator, rollback, discussion moderator, and content moderator groups, almost all the privileges from the assistant group, and also have the ability to: ** and undelete pages, as well as delete images or files. ** a page so it cannot be edited or moved by users without administrator privileges. ** users who are vandalising the wiki from editing, etc. **Grant and revoke autopatrolled, chat moderator, and discussion moderator rights. **Edit the wiki's . **Edit whitelisted . **Upload up to at once. For more details, see the . The state of being an administrator is also referred to as "adminship". On C.Syde's wiki, having this status causes "ADMINISTRATOR" to appear next to the username of the user's userpage.Because user tags are used on this wiki, due to a bug in the tags, certain users previously had "ADMINISTRATOR" next to the username of their userpage. , , , , and the previously had the administrator tag on all wikis for users that have user tags enabled in their JS, even if they weren't in the administrator usergroup. 'Bureaucrats' Bureaucrats are one level up from administrators, but they lack most of the administrator privileges. They only have the abilities to block users, and manipulate users rights. They have the ability to promote and revoke rollback, content moderator, assistant, and administrator rights as well as appointing new bureaucrats; but they cannot grant and revoke chat moderator or discussion moderator rights. While Bureaucrats cannot revoke another user's bureaucrat status, they can revoke their own. They also have the ability to revoke a user's bot status in case the bot is malfunctioning, but community consensus is required for the addition of users's bot status. Bureaucrats on this wiki also have the ability to control how much weight their opinions and ideas hold. However these situations are rare and should be kept to a minimum. So basically a bureaucrat should not manipulate the amount of weight their opinions and votes hold to take advantage of community votes, or to settle simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. A bureaucrat should only manipulate the amount of weight their opinions and votes hold for reasons out of safety of the wiki. On C.Syde's Wiki, having this status causes "BUREAUCRAT" to appear next to the username of the user's userpage. 'Bots' A "bot" is any automated process, program, or script that makes it easier for a user to make tedious or repetitive edits and actions on a wiki. When a bot is running in quick succession, the log can sometimes be overtaken, making it harder to spot more substantial edits by regular users. Giving an account a "bot flag" will hide these edits from the recent changes list (although any editor can still choose to see them by clicking "Show bots"). On Fandom, a user who wishes to use a bot should set up a separate account for it, then talk with other users on the wiki about whether the types of edits the bot makes should be hidden. After discussing it with the community, the bot owner or admin can . Having this status causes "BOT" to appear next to the username on the bot's userpage. 'Founders' A wiki's founder is automatically given admin and bureaucrat rights during wiki creation. This allows them to edit the wiki's skin and format. As more contributors join, it's a good idea for bureaucrats to appoint trusted users as admins, assistants, content moderators, discussion moderators, rollbackers, and chat moderators. The title of "FOUNDER" appears next to the founder's name, unless they later abdicate their position as an administrator. On C.Syde's wiki, the title of "CHIEF" appears next to the founder's name instead. 'Check Users' Check Users have the ability to check another user's IP address, as well as the ability to check what users have edited using a particular IP address, and view the Check User log. This ability is generally only available to Fandom Utilities, Wiki Managers, Content Team Members, Fandom Helpers, and Volunteer Spam Task Force members, but on large wikis where is a major problem, access can be considered. Global level 'Authenticated' Authenticated users are the official accounts of large companies, typically from the video game industry. The group signifies that the veracity of the account was checked for by Staff. They are users who are notable or famous IRL for some reason, maybe they represent a game designer or developer, maybe they're a famous musician. A user must be verified by Fandom Staff as legitimately being that important person before they get this right. Users in this group will have an "AUTHENTICATED" tag on their profile. 'News and Stories WordPress Access' The News and Stories WordPress Access is a usergroup that is related to the fan-contributor team. 'Request To Be Forgotten Tool Admins' Request To Be Forgotten Tool Admins are users that help to fulfill a user's request to have every public facing detail deleted. When someone requests to have every public facing detail deleted, the Request To Be Forgotten Tool Admins have every public facing detail of theirs deleted. 'Community Councillors' The Community Council is a group of Fandom users chosen from throughout the community by the staff to provide preliminary feedback on new features that are under development. While they do not have additional user rights, other than the ability to see the Community Council Wiki, these volunteer users have a "COMMUNITY COUNCILLOR" tag on their profiles for the duration of their time in the group. See for more information. 'Volunteer Developers' The Volunteer Developers program is an initiative that aims to enable technically skilled members of the Fandom community to contribute to Fandom not only by editing and wiki-administration, but also by fixing bugs and improving Fandom's software. These users will have a "VOLUNTEER DEVELOPER" tag on their profile. 'Global Discussion Moderators' are a group of users with permissions related to the feature. Their focus is on community management, community building and social concerns within the Discussions feature specifically. They are assigned to work on specific communities that have requested help or that have been identified by Fandom Staff. Users in this group will have a "GLOBAL DISCUSSION MODERATOR" tag on their profile. 'Content Reviewers' Content Reviewers are users that have the ability to approve or deny that has been . Aside from this ability, they do not have any additional user rights. Only Fandom employees are part of this group. 'Vanguards' are a group of Fandom users who have volunteered to help make Fandom's content available on the widest possible range of devices. To do so, Vanguard users have a few extra rights that allow them to edit a Wiki community's interface. See for a member list. Vanguard users will have a "VANGUARD" tag on their profile. 'Content Volunteers' Content Volunteers are users who have additional tools available to work on content-related tasks in non-English communities. These tools are: * and moving pages and files. *Undeleting pages and files. *Protecting and unprotecting pages. *Ability to edit main pages. *Edit the community's . *Edit whitelisted . Having this status causes the tag "CONTENT VOLUNTEER" to appear next to the username on the user's userpage. 'Volunteer Spam Task Force' The Volunteer Spam Task Force, abbreviated to "VSTF", are experienced and involved Fandom users who combat cross-wiki spam and vandalism. Therefore, they have extended user rights on all Fandom communities, including access to many additional tools that help them to detect spam and vandalism. See for more info, or for a list. VSTF users will have a "VOLUNTEER SPAM TASK FORCE" tag on their profile. 'Fandom Helpers' Fandom Helpers consist of volunteers working to support and improve non-English Fandom communities. Because they exercise staff tasks in their respective language, they share many user rights with Fandom Staff, and almost all the rights extended to VSTF, on all of Fandom's wikis and they have the tag in their signatures. See for more info, or for a list. Users in this group will have a "FANDOM HELPER" tag on their profile. 'Content Team Members' ' ' are part-time staff members. They are here to help your wikis grow and thrive, and are responsible for ensuring that the latest and best content is up on our communities as soon as information is available. Therefore, they have extended user rights on all Fandom communities. See for a member list. Content Team Members will have a "CONTENT TEAM MEMBER" tag on their profile. 'Wiki Managers' Wiki Managers are part-time staff members assigned to specific wikis. They are here to support your wiki's community and help it grow and thrive, as well as serving as a liaison with a direct line of contact to full-time Fandom Staff. Therefore, they have share many user rights with Fandom Staff, and almost all the rights extended to Fandom Helpers, on all Fandom communities. See for a member list. Wiki Managers will have a "WIKI MANAGER" tag on their profile. 'Fandom Staff' Fandom Staff are Fandom employees and they have full access to all Fandom wikis. They are shown in on any wiki, and often have a special Staff signature ( ) when they sign their comments. Staff have tools to support them in helping to maintain all of Fandom. They have authority and access including those of Bureaucrats and beyond, though they don't outrank local administrators and bureaucrats locally. Please see for details on how to contact Fandom Staff. These users will have a "FANDOM STAFF" banner on their profile. 'Fandom Utilities' Fandom Utilities have access to all utility functions, including usergroups, on all wikis. Most Utilities are also Staff, though some Helpers are also Utilities. Not all Staff need to access more technical infrastructure of MediaWiki; but those that do have further access to more sensitive and complex areas of MediaWiki via the Utilities role. All members of the community support team have utility rights in addition to staff rights. They are shown in on all other wikis. The identity to their profile is not shown, and they may not have a staff signature unless they have Staff privileges. 'Bot-Globals' Fandom runs a number of bots on all wikis. These bots usually run autonomously or by command from a Fandom Staff member. Local wikis typically have no control over these bots. Why can't I give another user privileges? Users cannot access some tools when they don't have user rights. If a user has its bureaucrat and admin rights revoked by Fandom Staff, they cannot regrant them back. They can be revoked for one of the reasons: *The rights were abused and vandalised. *A user is inactive (by request of the community). *User request. *Found to be as an alternative account which is a sockpuppet. *A user was denied from adopting a wiki and still has it on a wiki for one of the following reasons: **The user was founded, adopted or given admin access on a wiki and has not waited 60 days and sneaked for admin rights by telling an admin to grant user rights on the wiki even if contributions are good. **An admin granted the user rights to a user and someone contacted a staff if a user doesn't have enough edits. **A user was blocked from another wiki. *Editing MediaWiki interfaces into nonsense, spam, harassment, hate speech, threats, vandalism and more. *Mass promoting users with few edits. What can't blocked users do? If a user is suspected of breaking Fandom's Terms of Use or a local community's guidelines, they may be blocked by staff or a local admin. Blocked users can't: *Create, edit or move pages *Delete and undelete pages *Protect and unprotect pages *Block and unblock users from editing *Ban and unban users from chat *Use rollback *Upload files *Change the rights of others *Perform certain specific administrative actions *Perform certain specific assistant actions *Perform certain specific discussion moderator actions *Perform certain specific rollback actions *Perform certain specific chat moderator actions In some cases, blocked users are also prevented from creating new accounts, and editing their own user talk page only if decided by the local admins, Fandom Staff, Wiki Managers, Fandom Helpers and VSTF. How can I find different users? See and choose the "administrator", "assistant", "bureaucrat", "chat moderator", "content moderator", "discussion moderator", "or rollback" checkboxes, and click "Show". You will also see a column showing the date of the user's most recent edit, so you can find users that have been active most recently. Can user rights messages be edited? You can customise the user rights message by altering MediaWiki:Userrights-groups-help on your wiki. Past User Groups 'Power Users' This was not an actual user right, but more of an internal status flag used by Fandom. Unless otherwise noted, it granted no extra abilities or rights. It also couldn't be used to filter users via . 'Wikia Stars' :The Wikia Stars usergroup has officially been discontinued from the global rights level. Wikia Stars were recognised as leaders within their communities and as experts on their wikis. They may have been invited to join Fandom programming initiatives or even, in some cases, travelled to live events. Stars were denoted with a "WIKIA STAR" banner on their profile, but they did not come with any global rights. As of the 6th September 2016, the group has been discontinued, and many of the group's members were transferred to the Community Council group. 'Admin Mentors' :The Admin Mentor Program is currently on hiatus as we evaluate the future direction of the program. If you need assistance in the meantime, please feel free to post in the Community Central Forum, where other Fandom users would be happy to assist you. Thanks! The Admin Mentor Program (AMP) was a group of experienced administrators on Fandom using their expertise to empower community administrators with the knowledge and skills they needed to best manage their wikis. They were friendly faces to turn to with any questions about wiki creation and management. AMP could give you a hands-on approach to getting your wiki looking great and running smooth. Each mentorship had different areas of focus depending on the needs of individual wikis. To help give you an idea of what we can help you with, there were a few suggested topics that you could request: *Design: how to design your wiki and how to find further design help. *Templates: design, customisation, use of CSS, ease of use, and more. Infoboxes were included. *Policy development: making it easier for users to contribute to the wiki while following your rules. *Categorisation: escaping the perils and pitfalls of category structures. *Tools and features: how to enable features and MediaWiki extensions and tools, and how to use them. *User interaction: dealing with conflicts between editors and creating a collaborative atmosphere. *Growing a community: tips and tricks for how to get new editors and promote your wiki. Even though this right was in the global group rights section, this right could only be applied locally. 'Check User-Globals' :The Check User-Global usergroup has officially been discontinued from the global rights level. Check User rights can now only be applied locally. Check User-Globals had the ability to run an IP check across all Fandom, as well as the ability to check what users have edited using a particular IP address, and view the Check User log. They were just like regular check users, with check user rights on all wikis. Further help and feedback References